


Coffee and Sweaters

by Kamaete



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fan Art, M/M, Rhodeyfest, Rhodeyfest 2015, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rhodeyfest gift for @<a href="http://trickyarchangel.tumblr.com">trickyarchangel</a>:<br/>tony wearing rhodey’s old MIT sweater and really appreciating rhodey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/gifts).



> mirrored on [tumblr](http://kamaete.tumblr.com/post/130448241310)! the official looking documents are from [SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP LIAISON AND SERVICING GUIDELINES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4917142) by atratum and it’s very good and funny, I highly recommend it

 


End file.
